Open up to me
by CullenFreak45
Summary: Bella isn't human. she has never been somebody who open ups. when the two people she loves the most are dead, who will she trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Open up to me Please**

Bella isn't human. She has never been open to tell things. When the two people she trusts the most are gone, will she ever open up?

Ch.1

I loved to climb. I could live in the trees if Mommy and Daddy let me. I was in the seventh grade, last quarter. My mom would teach me how to use my powers after, this summer. I was in the trees when I saw the smoke. It came from the house. I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could. The fire department was there already.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I yelled.

"Over here." I heard a muffled voice. I ran toward the voice.

"I need to tell you something." My mommy started, "You need to know who you are. You are the daughter of nature. I'm Mother Nature. Your powers will grow and thrive like mine. Find someone you can trust, tell them, and let them help you." With a final cough, she was gone. So was Daddy. Did the gods hate me?

"You need to come with me." I heard someone behind me. I turned to see a police officer. He held out his hand and I stared at it like it was poison. "Suite yourself." He picked me up and took me to a foster home.

I was there for about a week before I was adopted.

The day she was adopted.

I was in the corner silently crying.

Ding. Dong.

The stupid doorbell has been going off for about a minute now.

"Bella, can you get that, please?" Johanna asked.

"Sure."

I walked up to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is Johanna's Foster's Home. How can we help you?" I kept my head down and I mumbled most of it.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen and this is Carlisle Cullen, we want to adopt?" said the musical voice. I looked up to see two of the most beautiful people in the planet.

"Mom can I talk to you?" said someone with ink black hair.

"Sure, sweetie." She left and came back a minute later. I led them inside to the couch. It was brown and lumpy.

"Hi, I'm Johanna. These are the kids, get to know them they are very nice once you get to know them."

"We already know who we want." Esme said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"You."

"What?"

"We knew your father, I wanted you to be somewhere you felt safe."

"Do you want to go?" Johanna asked. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

I went upstairs to pack while they did the papers. I climbed out the window and to the tree.

_Princess Bella, are you leaving? I heard the conversation. _The tree asked. I remember the first time I climb the tree and it started to talk. I freaked out. They calmed me down and explained to me. So far, I can only trust them.

"Yeah, I'll miss you. I will try to visit." I heard a chorus of goodbyes from the plants and animals.

I went downstairs and said goodbye to all the others and we left in their black Mercedes.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we left California.

"Forks, Washington. I'm Alice." she answered. "You should get some sleep. It a long ride. I lay down with my head on her lap. She was cold.

"Wake up, Bella, we're here." I felt Alice trying to wake me up. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was trees, I was surrounded by them. Then, I saw the house. It was huge. My jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I heard someone said with a nasty remark.

"Jasper, that's no way to talk to you new sister." Esme said. I had an older brother also? "Everyone outside please." She yelled.

Three other people came out, one with brown curly hair, one with reddish-brown hair, and a girl with blond hair, all very beautiful.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"So this is where Mom and Dad went, to pick up trash." The one named Jasper said.

I got really made when he said that. I saw smoke out of the corner of my eye. There was a fire. Everyone was panicking, but it left as fast as it came.

"Okay, what just happened?" Carlisle asked. I was pretty sure that was me. Ok. Angry=Fire.

My eyes started to wander. Then I saw it. The tree, it was really pretty.

_Princess Bella, is that really you?_ I nodded my head. _Hey everyone, the princess has arrived._

"Please, call me Bella."

_We must warn you, about something, the family you are living with are vampires. Be careful._

"I will." I climbed up the trunk and remembered I needed something. I went back to the car grabbed my teddy bear and went back to climbing. I was aware of everyone staring.

"You know, staring is rude."

"I will not be letting an 8th grader tell me what to do." Jasper said.

"And I will not be letting a moody vampire get me angry." I said with the same tone he had.

There were gasps. "How did you know who we are?" Edward asked. I pretended to lock my lips and throw the key away. "You'll find out if I trust you enough."

I climbed all the way to the top of the tree and put teddy on the top. "You are now my getaway tree."

_I am honored. _

"I will be back almost every day to talk." I jumped out of the tree. It was like a twenty foot drop.

"Bella, nooooo." Esme said.

I landed on my feet. "What? You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll come to you if I have a problem."

"I can't believe you bought one, but one with an attitude." Jasper said. What was his problem?

And you, what do you have against me, huh? What have I done to you?" I screamed at his face. "You don't know me and you shouldn't judge me by first glances." Flashbacks of my parents made me fall to the floor crying. It started to rain. Sadness=Rain.

Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rose said while giving Jasper death looks. Alice came with us.

"What is up with Jasper?" I asked.

"He doesn't like strangers. He has trust issues." Rosalie said. I looked up at her. She seemed like the person that she thinks she can handle everything, but when she couldn't, she would have someone to hide behind.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Me and Emmett are mates, as well as Alice and Edward, Jasper is the loner."

They cleaned me up and put me in a black, strapless dress with ruffles.

"Don't you think this is too much? I mean its Forks. I also can't climb in this."

"You don't climb in this silly. Good thing you have natural beauty, don't need a lot of make up." Alice said.

"Then why am I wearing this?" I hate fancy things.

"Because, silly, you're the new one. You have to look presentable."

"Easy for you to say, you could probably go out inn trash bags and still look good."

Rosalie slammed the lipstick on the counter. "You're beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different."

She left. "You should be lucky, Rose doesn't give out complements." Alice said. "Come one. You're gonna be late for the party."

"Party? What Party" I asked while she dragged me out of the bathroom.

"Well, Alice, you are looking wonderful. As do you, Bella." Edward said taking Alice's hand to dance. I also noticed Carlisle and Esme dancing, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't help but feel happy for them. I walked outside on the porch to look up at the stars, but it was cloudy. Big Surprise. I really wanted to look at the stars. "Stupid clouds, go away." They left in a blink of an eye. I walked on to the pavement; I could feel the cool breeze on my face. I closed my eyes to feel it better.

_Help me please. _I heard an animal. My eyes snapped open and I walked towards the voice. I was instantly at the place. It was a mother fox with two babies. I walked toward them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_Vampire, Princess Bella. Help my pups have nowhere else to go. Take care of them for me._

"I will. Where are you going?"

_To sacrifice myself to the devil._ She left into the forest. I heard the yelp and then silence. The pups were huddled close to me, eyes wide with fear. I heard rustling noises coming closer and closer.

"Come any closer and I will set you on fire." I yelled to the darkness.

"Bella, dear, where are you going to get the matches." I heard Jasper's voice.

"Go away Jasper. I have the pups of the mother you killed."

"I bet they will taste mighty fine." He said. I could imagine him licking his lips.

I set a ring of fire around me. "come any closer and you will burn."

"Take down the fire, so I can ask what you are."

"My lips are sealed. Just like you, I have trust issues. You already know I'm not human and I will leave it at that." I laid down on the floor, closed my eyes and went to sleep with the fire around me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously _

To sacrifice myself to the devil. She left into the forest_. I heard the yelp and then silence. The pups were huddled close to me, eyes wide with fear. I heard rustling noises coming closer and closer._

_"Come any closer and I will set you on fire." I yelled to the darkness._

_"Bella, dear, where are you going to get the matches?" I heard Jasper's voice._

_"Go away Jasper. I have the pups of the mother you killed."_

_"I bet they will taste mighty fine." He said. I could imagine him licking his lips._

_I set a ring of fire around me. "Come any closer and you will burn."_

_"Take down the fire, so I can ask what you are."_

_"My lips are sealed. Just like you, I have trust issues. You already know I'm not human and I will leave it at that." I lay down on the floor, closed my eyes and went to sleep with the fire around me._

* * *

In the morning, I got up to see the pups watching me.

"Let's go." I said. They followed, a little too happy. I came to see the house.

"Bella, don't ever scare me like that again." Esme scolded, while hugging me. "Who are the friends?"

"Baby foxes. The ones that Jasper killed their momma." If looks could kill, I thought when I saw her face.

JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" she yelled. To say I was scared would be an understatement.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, also scared.

"How could you kill these poor babies mamma?"

"I didn't know."

"Yes you did." I screamed at him.

"Come on, little ones, let's get you cleaned up. May I?" Esme asked. I nodded my head, which just left me and Jasper.

"You are so dead. You better run." Jasper threatened me.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared. What shall I ever do?" I said sarcastically.

"You should be."

"Or, I could just start you on fire. Which shall it be?"

Neither, I'll just attack you."

"Good luck." With that I ran inside to the house and hid behind Emmett, who was playing video games.

"Hey Bells, whatcha doing?"

"Hiding from Jasper, I got him in trouble."

"I'll protect you."

"That's what I was hoping for."

Jasper walked in and made a bee-line for me.

"You are so dead, it's not gonna be funny." He said through his teeth.

"Not so fast. If you want her you're gonna have to get through me." Emmett said.

While they fought, I slipped through the back door and to my tree. I climbed all the way to the top.

_Hello, Bella, nice to see you again. _The tree said.

"You too. Just listen, please, until I'm done." I asked.

_Of course. _

I told it about everything that happened since my parents died until now.

"Thank you for listening, it feels really nice to get that off my chest."

_You're welcome. I will always be here for you._

Just then, the tree started to wobble. I grabbed the trunk and she fell. I screamed.

_Hang on Princess, I won't last long now. _When I couldn't hear her anymore, I started to cry. I grabbed my bear and walked home, but Jasper stopped me.

"I know your secret, I heard you."

"You can't tell anyone, please."

"You're secret is safe with me on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to help you with the new powers that you get."

"Fine." I hugged him. "Thank you."

"Get off of me."

"Meanie." I was happy. The sun came out f the clouds. Happy=Sunny.

"Let's begin on your moods. Keep it cloudy or rainy. Once every two weeks it can be sunny."

"Why?"

"It's the Olympic Peninsula, one of the rainiest places ever, Can't have all of a sudden sun.

"Sorry." I said as it started to rain.

"That's better."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you hate me when we first met? I understand if you still hate me still but why?"

"My lips are sealed, find out from somebody else."

"No, you heard my secret now you tell me yours."

"Fine." He started. (Add in Jasper's story from Eclipse.) "Now you know why I don't trust anyone."

That's no reason to trust anyone. That just means you're scared." I reasoned with him.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes I could feel the sacredness off of you."

"That was me, sorry."


End file.
